The start of a flammable love - Grillby x reader
by Jaymex
Summary: Grillby, the owner of Grillby's, is starting to look hotter and hotter. Things seem to get slightly out of hand one day, or do they seem to get better? Grillby x reader fic filled with puns. Sans also makes an appearance. No pronounce was used for the reader so anyone can read it. This was my first fic and i hope you have as much of a blast reading it as i had writing it.


Grillby's. It's THE place to go in Snowdin for a good night out. It mostly is because it's one of the few places to go in Snowdin, but this place is special.

Not only is the bartender super hot, he's always on fire no matter what task he's doing. That might be because he literally is fire, but damn,, Grillby is a cutie.

You really wanted to get it going with him, but he was just so distant and getting words out of him was such a hard task. It really required some time.

You visited Grillby's frequently. Sometimes to bond with the bartender and sometimes to drink your worries away. Every time you visited, there was this weird, small skeleton guy named Sans, keeping you from getting close to the bartender.

This time it was the same deal. You, sans and Grillby were the only ones there.

"Hey kid, do you want some ketchup with your drink?" Sans asked.

You declined his offer politely. "Not really but thanks anyway."

He huffed at your answer and put the ketchup bottle to his mouth, drinking straight out of the bottle.

This wasn't the strangest behavior he had shown. Actually, this was pretty normal.

You wanted to focus your attention more to Grillby, and staring seemed like a good idea. Trying to make eye contact was harder than you thought, since he doesn't have eyes..?

Oh man, getting laid with the hot bartender is a much harder task than you expected it to be.

Almost at the verge of giving up, Sans stands up from his crutch.

Before walking away he looks at you with his lazy eyes and big grin, seeming to be slightly bigger than normal. "hey kid i'm going home, but feel free to visit anytime. I have a skele-TON of humorous jokes to tell. I know you want some alone time with Grillby. Here's a tip. He's a sucker for sweet kisses and ice cubes for, ya know, when he does the dirty."

You could feel your face heat up. How does he have the BONES to say such a thing in front of Grillby. That's not only invasion of privacy, but also hella rude. How did Sans even know that from Grillby..? It did seem to get his attention as he walked from behind the bar straight to Sans and grabbed him by his blue sweather. Sans seemed like he highly enjoyed the situation he was in. Even in this situation, he couldn't help but crack a joke.

"Well well well well well well well well well. Seems like you're all fired up now. I think you might wanna use that force on them in bed."

He pointed at you and it almost looked like Grillby was more fired than normally. Was he... blushing?

But did sans just really say that? I'm not sure if he is trying to get me laid with Grillby, or if he is just being really rude. Thinking wasn't the best option to do at this moment as Grillby lifted his fist up to punch Sans in the face.

There aren't that many things you could do so you stopped thinking and ran towards them.

"Hey! Sto—"

Before you knew it you could hear a loud sound of something falling down, and the next thing you know you're laying on the ground with the air knocked out of your chest and broken glass in your hands.

Now you've done it. You tripped over your own feet. What a mistake. Grillby will think you're a fool for falling down out of nowhere. Maybe it were too many drinks, perhaps your feet were sleeping. It doesn't really matter since the guys stopped fighting eachother. Sans had ran out of the place somewhat screaming a "you're welcome".

Grillby, however, had walked towards you and was kneeling down next to you wanting to help you. Before really realizing it you put your clean hand onto his shoulder and stood up. He wasn't as burning as you thought he would be. He was pleasantly warm. The floorboards smelled like alcohol and dirt. Not the most pleasant smell to have your face pressed on. You took a deep breath and smiled at Grillby.

"Thank you" you simply said.

"your hand, it's bleeding. It must hurt. Get to the back with me, i'll treat it for you." he replied. His voice was as pleasant to hear as you could remember. You nodded and and followed him to the back. Somehow, in a twisted way, this was what you wanted all along. Being alone in the back with him, touching you in a pleasant way with his warm body against you.

Would he be aware of my love for him? What is his opinion on me? Does he think of me as someone special, or just a regular costumer? Questions flew through your head as you followed him. Step by step feeling more unsure about yourself.

Grillby patted with his hand onto the table gesturing that you should sit down on it. As told you sat down on the table. With the big flame-y man in front of you, you felt so small. If it wasn't for your slight kink, you'd call him daddy. It's pretty risqué to think about that stuff now, with him right in front of you, touching you. You shook your head slightly to get the idea out of your head.

"Can i see your hand?"

Oh wow, the gentleman he is, he asks to look at your hand. Oh right my hand. It kinda stings.

You put your hand into his and the pleasant warmth filled your whole body. However, the pleasant feeling didn't last long. Grillby tried his best to be as soft and sweet as possible, but the stinging feeling was real. You couldn't help letting out a soft whine.

This was very alarming to Grillby. It was almost if he was worried about hurting you.

The silence between Grillby and you was unpleasantly long and awkward. It's time to get laid.

But being so forward wasn't your best idea.

"Hey uhm.. Is it pretty hot in here or is it just you?"

OH. MY. GOD. You felt the heat rushing in your face after you said that. How can one fuck up SO BADLY. Couldn't you just say something normal for once?

Grillby looked up at you for a moment but didn't say anything. He went back to focusing on your hand. You only now realized that he was already binding your hand up with a bandage.

Once he was done, you didn't get off the table right away. Okay. This is it. You're gonna have some gut now and make him love you. Today is the day he will start loving you. You stretched yourself a bit and kissed his cheek softly.

It was almost as if his fire got a shade deeper. He placed his hand on the place you kissed him. That's your cue to leave. You grinned and jumped off the table. Leaving him in this condition will prevent him from sleeping at night because his mind is filled with your action.

You walked towards the door and looked back at Grillby.

"Thank you for treating me. Perhaps we could use some ice cubes the next time we visit the back"

After saying that so smoothly with a wink, you left Grillby's. Perhaps next time you'll get to do the dirty with him.


End file.
